Greeza
is the main antagonist of Ultraman X. A demonic space monster that wanders the universe, destroying all planets that give off biological signals, Greeza is the strongest enemy that X faces during the show's run.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X It was a destructive being that targeted the life forms that were the most abundant in life energy from planets, and then left nothing in its wake, according to Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Subtitle: History Pre-Ultraman X Fifteen years ago, after it destroyed three planets filled with life, Greeza desired to destroy the solar system. As it raced into the Milky Way, it met resistance in the form of Ultraman X. Both Ultra and the figure clashed each others in their travel sphere forms until they reached the sun, where X takes this opportunity to throw the villain into it. However, this had become his greatest undoing, as the villain's demise had set forth the event of Ultra Flare, with said wave trapped X in a form of computer data and banished it to the Earth. Ultraman X Greeza had in fact survived its supposed destruction, revived from the waves of Ultra Flare and launched the Dark Thunder Energy on Earth to turn monsters berserk and has been doing it for at least 18 days, starting at around Mercury, and then moving past Venus to reach the Earth, according to the UNVER HQ at Geneva. Its activities were notified by aliens hiding on the Earth, so much so that a Dada predicted that the Earth shall face extinction from the attack. To make this worse, the lightning was also being taken advantage by an evil faction during its debut, until they were defeated. Sometime after a group Bugbuzuns' intrusion to Earth, Mamoru and Wataru spotted Greeza in its first form when they were flying past the moon and it's contact made the Space Musketty lose contact with headquarters. Greeza eventually landed on Earth and completely obliterated the UNVER base in Nevada and absorbed all of the Spark Dolls there because it sensed that place as the largest source of Spark Dolls in the world and that Earth's monsters are the most abundant in life energy. Greeza then turned into its second form and flew straight to the second largest source, which just so happened to be the Xio headquarters in Japan. On its way to Japan, it is met by opposition by Xio USA in the North Pacific airspace and they launch Perseus missiles at Greeza, but it dodges them all and destroys the resistance. It then zooms in on the Xio base when Daichi turns into Ultraman X and he turns into his Exceed X form immediately to stop it. After a quick tussle, X is joined by Hayato in the Sky Musketty and Cyber Gomora to stop Greeza, but the alien gains the upper hand due to its distortion, shielding, and strong attacks. Eventually he downs the Sky Musketty with its beam, and unrealizes Cyber Gomora with its vortex, which also interfered with the electricty in the surrounding area as well. X tried to use the Exceed X Slash on Greeza, but it absorbed him. Unfortunately for Greeza, this lead to a mistake as it was presumably killed as X blew it up from within. Soon afterwards, Greeza regenerated and re-enact its attack on the Xio base and was met with resistance by Cyber Gomora again. Greeza quickly made work of it and, at the same time, destroyed the Xio base with its energy attacks. The alien then absorbed all of the Spark Dolls at the base, even the recently revived EX Red King, Tsurugi Demaaga, and EX Gomora, until he transformed into its final form. Then, Greeza resumed its rampage on Earth despite the obstacle of Xio. Before he could finish them off, Wataru and Mamoru returned in the Space Musketty and destroyed the energy ball meant for Xio. Soon enough, Daichi and X reunited and stood in Greeza's way once more. Even in its Exceed X form, the Ultraman couldn't keep up Greeza and its new powers gained from the Spark Dolls, including Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and EX Red King's Flame Road, but then Daichi reached out to Gomora and struck Greeza in the chest, resulting in all of the Spark Dolls it absorbed coming to X and he united with him to form the Hybrid Armor. Greeza was eventually defeated once and for all with the Ultimate Xanadium, powered by all of the Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls. Data is Greeza's original appearance, which was prior to its arrival on Earth. :;Stats *Height: Immeasurable *Weight: Immeasurable *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Space-Time Distortion: Greeza's true nature is a sentient space anomaly which cannot be detected due to its low energy levels and presence. As it is physically nothing, the white ray it emits is basically how human brains perceive it as "nothingness". * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. This lightning functions to detect emitters of bio-energy in life forms, thus turning them powerful and berserk are simple side effects. Despite having a name of it's own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. Its primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs. This allows it to mature. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its second form, allowing it to adapt in Earth environments. *Travel Ball: Greeza can turn itself into an energy ball for transportation. Said transportation is durable enough to collide with X's during their travel to Milky Way. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. Space Time Distortion 1.gif|Space Time Distortion Flash Travel.gif|Travel Ball Greeza Dark Lightning.gif|Greeza Dark Lightning Greeza Absorption 1.gif|Greeza Absorption Evolution 1.gif|Evolution - Second= Second Form is Greeza's humanoid form, which it obtained from absorbing Spark Dolls in UNVER Nevada Base. Aside from being sleeker, Greeza can also adapt to Earth environment. :;Stats *Height: Immeasurable *Weight: Immeasurable *Origin: UNVER Nevada Base :;Powers and Weapons *Space Time Distortion: Greeza seems to be a walking spacial anomaly, warping space around its self at all times, resulting in its erratic movements. This can result in it suddenly teleporting, hyper-speed traveling, stopping its enemy mid punch, and an energy field that deflects light bullets. This ability was forsaken thanks to the Xlugger, which manages to turn Greeza into a physical body moments before Exceed X self destructed from within. **Shielding: Greeza is capable of creating a barely visible, circular energy shield to neutralize stronger attacks. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. It appears to have a version of this that is just for attacking. Despite having a name of its own, this technique was labelled as by Xio members. * : An energy attack that is launched from its head or from its back. * : Greeza's strongest attack, launched from its chest. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. Its primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can also absorb incoming attacks, even those of sacrificial bullets by creating a black hole first. ** : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs, this allows it to mature. It appears as a portal of light from the core on its chest, from which ghostly hands stretch and pull in any life form they can capture. ***Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its final form once absorbing enough life forms. * Greeza shoots a purple or dark red oscillating energy beam from its head. * : Greeza can unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on its enemies. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Regeneration: Greeza can regenerate itself after its destruction. *Energy Whips: Greeza can summon five energy orbs which unleash energy whips to ensnare the opponent. Space Time Distortion 2.gif|Space Time Distortion Shielding.gif|Shielding Greeza Dark Lightning 2.gif|Greeza Dark Lightning Greeza Beam.gif|Greeza Beam Greeza Double Helix 1.gif|Greeza Double Helix Greeza Absorption 2.gif|Greeza Absorption Dark Thunder Absorption.gif|Dark Thunder Absorption Evolution 2.gif|Evolution Greeza Double Helix 2.gif|Greeza Vortex (Purple) Greeza Double Helix 3.gif|Greeza Vortex (Red) Greeza Vortex.gif|Greeza Akuon Flight G.gif|Flight Regeneration.gif|Regeneration Energy Whips.gif|Energy Whips - Final= Final Form is the result of Greeza absorbing all Spark Dolls in Operation Base X. It appears as the second form donning a set of armor with protrusions. :;Stats *Height: Immeasurable *Weight: Immeasurable *Origin: Operation Base X (Japan) :;Powers and Weapons * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. Despite having a name of its own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. * : An energy attack that is launched from its head. * : Greeza can absorb incoming attacks, first by encasing them in spherical forms before absorbing them to return fire with its own version. *Armor: Aside from the dermal armor, as a result of its evolution, Greeza is equipped with a bigger armor, ranging from its jacket, gauntlets and hip armors. It serves as a dark counterpart to X's MonsArmors, particularly for "borrowing" a Kaiju's powers as well. *Barrier: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. *Energy Missiles: Greeza is capable of launching numerous Energy Missles from all of its body, depending on it's power. *Spark Doll Powers: Having absorbed the Spark Dolls, Greeza can utilize their powers in its own version. Whenever he utilize their powers, the corresponding Kaiju roars can be heard on the background. ** : Eleking's Electric Tail, Greeza can unleash electric whips to ensnare opponents. ** : EX Red King's power, Greeza can launch a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. ** : Based on Demaaga's fireball eruption, Greeza can launch fireballs at multiple directions from its chest. ** : Based on Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Greeza first rushed towards the opponent and deliver a large shockwave which forcefully repels them. Its tactic is more likely based on the Zero Shoot variation, due to being made in a manner of point blank. ** : Based on Zetton's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball, Greeza can launch a single destructive fireball from its chest. :;Weakness The final form of Greeza is no longer a space anomaly, thanks to the Xlugger forcing it into a physical body during the destroyer's second form, therefore allowing X Hybrid Armor to simply destroy it. Greeza Beam 2.gif|Greeza Beam Greeza Absorption 3.gif|Greeza Absorption Armor G.gif|Armor Barrier G.gif|Barrier Energy Missiles.gif|Energy Missiles Electricity Whip.gif|Greeza Shock Flame Road G.gif|Greeza Flame Road Fire Balls.gif|Greeza Magma Attack Oscillatory Wave.gif|Greeza Oscillatory Wave 1 Trillion Degree Fireball.gif|Greeza Red Heat Ray }} - Cyber= Cyber Greeza :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 :;Powers and Weapons TBA }} Dark Thunder Energy Victims TsurugiDemaagaRender.png|Demaaga → Tsurugi Demaaga UltramanX.jpg|Ultraman X (Weakening) Moldspector.png|Mold Spectre Gina_Spectre_clear.jpg|Gina Spectre Gomes_%28red_eyed%29.png|Gomess (S) GUBILA-X.jpg|Gubila GESURA_IV.jpg|King Guesra UX-EX_Red_King_Screenshot_002.jpg|Red King → EX Red King UX-EX_Gomora_Screenshot_003.jpg|Daichi's Gomora → EX Gomora Untitled20151209143036.png|Bugbuzun Brood Merchandise Greeza_toy.png Gallery Ultraman X image 15 years ago 13.jpg image greeza vs x ep1-01.jpg image greeza .jpg image greeza 0098.jpg Untitled20151215153247.png Untitled20151215155315.png Untitled20151215155335.png Untitled20151215155346.png Untitled20151215155408.png Untitled20151215155905.png Greeza_arrived.png Untitled20151215234244.png Untitled20151215234258.png Untitled20151215234322.png Untitled20151215234333.png Untitled20151215234745.png Untitled20151215234954.png Untitled20151216000125.png Greeza_I.png Untitled20151216000355.png image greeza0019.jpg Greeza_pic_I.png image breeze bs s.jpg|Greeza vs Exceed X Ultraman X & Cyber Gomora vs Greeza.jpg image greeza 002.jpg image green abs x .jpg|Greeza vs X another scene image greeza dl.jpg image greeza vs gomora .jpg image stronger shield.jpg imageaawdffdss.jpg|Greeza vs Exceed X Slash Untitled20151216000217.png Greeza final.png Greeza_final_I.png Greeza_final_II.png Greeza_final_form.jpg Miscellaneous Greeza_pic.png Greeza_final_v_X_pic.png Greeza forms.png|Greeza's forms 10393744 1633259516955796 2245551846562605443 n.jpg|Magazine scan of Greeza's multiple forms tumblr_nz0j5lRLmc1v0n84do2_1280.jpg Greeza first form.jpg Greeza_Greeza_Greeza!.png greeza_render_I.png greeza_render II.png 201604201739025fa.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-31-740.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-46-758.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-51-465.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-55-285.jpg Trivia *The prop of Greeza's first form was recycled from the Purana in Neo Ultra Q.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 Said prop would later be reverted back in Purana in Ultraman Taiga. *Greeza's second form's unstable movement was due to its nature being "nonexistent" and a walking space anomaly, therefore its existance is an instability to itself and its surroundings. Said movement was inspired from butoh, a form of Japanese dance theatre that encompasses a diverse range of activities, techniques and motivations for dance, performance, or movement.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 *Kiyotaka Taguchi, revealed that before Ultraman Exceed X sacrificed himself to blow up Greeza from within, his Xlugger provided Greeza a physical body. Once Greeza reconstituted from its apparent destruction, it was no longer a space anomaly and therefore it physically existed. However, this was also a primary factor to its fall, as Greeza's current state allowed the Xlugger to finish it.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 *Greeza's name comes from words Greed and Glee.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X *One of the series' writers, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, said that a motif in Greeza's design was its own traumatic image of Zetton when he was a child.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X *Another writer, Takano Nakano, has stated that Greeza's final form with its spike armor was inspired from the Sagrada Família church. **The final form's suit was simply the second form equipped with a jacket-like prop and a pair of gauntlets to make up its talons. Said prop however was too bulky and heavy for the suit actor to handle, thus not much physical movements were made by Greeza during recording. *Out of all Cyber Cards, Greeza is the first to have its Cyber Power rated full. *In Xio's database display, its categorization was defined as "TYPE UNKNOWN". Despite its given subtitle "Void Monster", its Cyber Card set is categorized as "Type A (Alien)". **It was revealed by Kiyotaka Taguchi that he purposely used the "Kaiju" term, and stated that Greeza is "A non-existent monster, to the point that it can't even describe its subject, life form, and appearance".https://twitter.com/TaguchiKiyotaka/status/676789079929819136 *The way how Greeza in its Final Form, roars in different voice when he is utilizing the Spark Doll powers is similar to Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ginga Victory, where they emit different grunt sounds of Ultras when using the Ultra powers. **Meanwhile, its final form being an armored version of the Second Form parallels the MonsArmor of its own opponent. Sources id:Greeza Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman F Kaiju